doubledragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Willy
,This full name appears in the Japanese sales brochure for the Famicom version of Double Dragon, as well as the manual for the Mark III version. commonly known simply as Willy, is a major villain from the Double Dragon series, acting as the main antagonist in most versions of the first and second games (including the arcade original), being the indisputable leader of the street gang known as the "Black Warriors" and often serving as the final boss. Background Willy is characterized as the leader of the Black Warriors, originally a biker gang known as the "Killers" until it grew in members after the nuclear war and became the dominant criminal organization of New York City. He is usually depicted as wearing a yellow leather suit with a spiked metal shoulder pad and is always armed with a machine gun, which can kill the player in one shot, or at least take a huge chunk of their health. He orders the kidnapping of Marian, Billy Lee's girlfriend, in order to lure him and his brother, Jimmy, into his hideout in hopes of obtaining the secrets to their fighting technique, since they were opposing his gang. Nevertheless, Marian's kidnapping prompts the two brothers to fight the gang in order to rescue her. They fight through the Black Warriors and defeat Willy, finally rescuing Marian. In the NES version of the first Double Dragon, Jimmy Lee serves as the leader of the Black Warriors in Willy's place, although Willy still appears as the last opponent just before the battle between the Lee brothers and the manual still describes him as the "Big Boss" of the gang, which implies that he leads the group in some sort of figurehead capacity. In the arcade version of Double Dragon II: The Revenge, Willy regrouped his gang and retaliates against the Lee brothers for his defeat in the previous game by brutally murdering Marian at the start of the game, an act which once again sets the two brothers to exact revenge. Willy and his gang are once again defeated, but this time Willy is presumed to have died. He is the only enemy character besides Jeff who retains his design from the first game, only this time he wears a red version of his standard outfit. In the NES version of Double Dragon II, Willy was eliminated from the game and a new character known as the Mysterious Warrior serves as the Lee brothers' antagonist in his place. However, he appears as a sub-boss in the later PC Engine version. Willy does not appear in Double Dragon 3: The Rosetta Stone or Double Dragon III: The Sacred Stones. His brother Jim, however, forms the "Neo Black Warriors" and attacks the Lee brothers' dojo to avenge Willy's defeat at their hands. In Double Dragon IV, it is revealed that Jake and his gang, the "Renegades", were the ones who actually killed Willy and then took over his territory. Other appearances ''Battletoads/Double Dragon Roper, a character appearing in the beat 'em up crossover game ''Battletoads/Double Dragon, despite sharing his name with a recurring underling and being nothing more than a stage boss, is clearly intended to be Willy, the leader of the Shadow Warriors and arch-nemesis of the Lee brothers in the first two games. This discrepancy was likely the result of developer Rare not being very familiar with the Double Dragon storyline and characters. ''Double Dragon'' (animated series) The character Wild Willy in the Double Dragon animated series is loosely based on Willy from the games, but rather than being a gang leader like his game counterpart, he is simply a henchman of the Shadow Boss alongside Abobo. He is shown to be a reckless wannabe cowboy eager to commit any crime just for the fun of it. Other characters, such as Abobo and even the Shadow Master, are openly irritated by him. Wild Willy only appears for the first two episodes, since he ends up being punished for his failure alongside Abobo by being blasted into the Shadow Mural in the beginning of the second episode. He is voiced by Garry Chalk. Gallery Willy - 05.png|''Double Dragon'' (arcade) Artwilly.gif Charwillynes.gif|''Double Dragon'' (NES) Willy - 01.gif|'Willys artwork from the ''Double Dragon Famicom manual Chardd2arcwilly.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (arcade) Willy.PNG|'Wild Willy' in the Double Dragon animated series Willy - 02.png|''Double Dragon'' (mobile) Willy - 03.png|Second form Willy - 04.png|Defeated pose Trivia *He is nicknamed "Machine Gun Willy" among fans, due to his weapon of choice, as well as to distinguish him from the similarly named Williams character that serves as a common enemy type for most of the series. Interestingly enough, this nickname was actually used in the iOS/Android version of Double Dragon. *The manual for the Genesis port of Double Dragon, published by Accolade, misidentifies Willy as Jimmy Lee, probably due to the writer mixing up the differing storylines between the arcade and NES versions. References See also *Roper - A character based on Willy in Battletoads/Double Dragon. *Jim - Willy's brother in Double Dragon 3: The Rosetta Stone and Double Dragon III: The Sacred Stones. Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Double Dragon bosses Category:Double Dragon characters Category:Double Dragon II bosses Category:Double Dragon II characters Category:Double Dragon (mobile) bosses Category:Double Dragon (mobile) characters Category:Double Dragon (TV series) characters